Fall (SVep)
Story It's hard to think about our first major loss in a long time. I thought Angelite's wavering loyalty was hard enough to maintain but trying to win the emotions of Pink Spinel and still keep Prasiolite's thoughts off that blasted pink gem of years passed... Nuclear activity has started up again in Sendai, their main reactor didn't handle the environment well, what with the same spot from the last meltdown not faring well. Whatever Moonstone has planned, she's going to fall with this reactor. ---- Pink Spinel caught up to Angelite waiting on the warping pad, quickly sending the two off to Sendai to take care of anything. The light blue gem's reaction to seeing the mint green and lilac duo of her primary group was less than friendly: Angelite scoffed, shuddered, and pushed past Pink Spinel to inspect the damage. "Do you not like the Pastel Gems?" Pink Spinel questioned, scanning the area for any possible Jreiv. "Or just those two?" There was a pause as the wind blew, lightly rattling the smaller scraps of metal and pushing around papers. "It's not that I hate the Pastel Gems... I just really don't like Taaffeite. She's over the top insane about keeping everything in line. Everyone has to be friends, there can be no arguing, we have to act like our little group of great gems is just a great as we were back then. Back when Moonstone first joined, before anyone had shattered or exiled... She's extremely controlling and manipulative." Pink stood for a few moments, contemplating her previous interactions with the purple and green pastel gems. She didn't notice anything about Taaffeite being pushy nor could she recall anything of her being controlling but, of course, she also knew that trusting the Pastel Gems wasn't something she could easily do any longer. "Why is that?" "Why is she so controlling? Well, it started when she first joined the Pastel Gems. We never found out why but she was extremely hated by Rhodonite and was often being badmouthed by her. This was before everyone started to leave for any reason so I had never tried to talk to the two that much ever since... The only time I asked Rhodonite about the situation, she seemed offended by it, saying she had no squall with Taaffeite." Each story Pink Spinel heard of previous times with the Pastel Gems spun the enigma more and more. Everything was, however, distracting her from the present. "As we were, here..." "I'll go talk to Taaffeite and Prasiolite. You stay out of their sight, okay?" Angelite walked away after Pink Spinel nodded in agreement. She went around the sight, scavenging the area for any possible Jriev that may have come about in the ruins. ---- EDIT: STARTING AGAIN HERE 3/25/2017 Angelite ran over to the other pair, shouting all the while: "So, what's the status on this?" Taaffeite was the first to turn around and scoff. "I didn't realize Morganite put you on this mission as well." "She didn't, she doesn't put on any missions, I do whatever I please." "That would explain your constant disappearances from base." "Those aren't related to the Pastel Gems, that's just for me." "Anyway," Prasiolite interjected, her annoyance coming across very well towards Taaffeite. "We've already checked the area for Jriev and there aren't any considering there are no humans here to have depressing or any other unsettling thoughts which is good but makes me uneasy to think about given the nature of this area." "That doesn't matter right now, Prasi! What matters is that Angelite has yet to confirm her loyalty to one faction or another! She keeps running to that Moonstone with Pink Spinel in her same trail!" Taaffeite yelled above her dearest friend. Her anger was almost contagious as Angelite felt the same emotion starting to boil up within herself. The blue gem ran her fingers through her hair, unpinning and repinning her wing clip a couple of times until she felt comfortable again with the situation. "Taaffeite's right, Praisolite. I can't spend all of my time with the Pastel Gems. I've been running back to Rhodonite who has been sorely missing you. You've changed too much, no longer that adorable little developing Iolite we once knew... Not since Rose Quartz let herself go with the huge reaction..." "What are you talking about?" Prasiolite replied. "I was never an Iolite, I was always a Prasiolite." Angelite blocked Taaffeite's view of Prasiolite by stepping between the two. "Is that what you remember?" she asked, grabbing her ungloved hand and holding it to her cheek. "Or is that what she has forced you to remember?" Memories began to flood Prasiolite, her body freezing on the spot as emotions and events poured back into her bank of remembering. Everything, from her recruitment to the sudden decrease of Pastel Gem members... Until Taaffeite had ripped Angelite away from the other, forcing the connection between the two to close. The sudden snap had pushed Prasiolite back into her gem for resting, Angelite had gone backwards, landing dangerously close to a metal spike poking up from the ground. Taaffeite, summoning her military fork, kicked Angelite into the spike with the full intent to cause great damage. "She wasn't supposed to remember any of that. Now she'll be tainted by those stupid emotions." The blue gem laughed, bringing herself to her knees then to standing up straight again, following her enemy's lead by calling forth her mace-lance. "The same ones you plant on everyone and forced to use? Now that's a paradox if I've ever heard one." "You would know all about paradoxes wouldn't you?" Both gems were silent for a good five seconds before Angelite spat. "Do you see an arena of peacocks around here? Or even a ballerina as dark as the night? I'm not the ones dealing with paradoxes in timelines." "Which is weird because last I remember I had murdered all of your friends but they just keep coming back, whether you knew that I was aware of them or not." "Light is such a weird thing." "Don't play dumb with me!" Taaffeite raised her weapon high, her full intent to impale Angelite one and for all, ceasing this seemingly endless cycle of life and death. If she could end the other here and now, she wouldn't have any worries. But Angelite had ended up meters away, much further than any gem without spatial manipulation should have. "I've seen the end of this timeline, don't subject anyone else to that same suffering." "Oh, really? And what does it hold for us?" Taaffeite retorted, her words rife with poison. "Death and destruction? Morganite has shown me that, too... But I wonder what you're trying to prevent and to what useless measure it's working? Why bother? They're already here, I know that." "I can't tell you that..." Angelite bit her tongue, releasing her weapon and presenting herself as completely unarmed. "It goes against the Law of the Worlds." "A false prophet if I've ever heard one." The purple gem still held her fork strong, arms shaking from the lack of battling she's doing. "Please, stop!" Pink Spinel ran between the two moments before Taffeite had come close to Angelite, chigiriki at the ready had some poor choices and the Jriev come to the trio. "Please... Just take Prasiolite out of here before the Jriev arrive. They're just on the horizon and there are too many of them, too large, for the three of us to handle." The pink gem glanced over at her shoulder before releasing her weapon as well. "I don't want this to end with all of us shattering before we're needed most." A scoff was let out by Taaffeite as she bent down to retrieve Prasiolite. Who knew what this would hold for them in the future? Category:A to Z Category:SV Episodes Category:Skies-Verse Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes